yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Hayashi
Hiroshi Hayashi ( , Hayashi Hiroshi) is a recurring character in the Yakuza series first introduced in the original Yakuza. He is a member of the Omi Alliance. Background Yakuza He was working for Akira Nishikiyama to kidnap Haruka Sawamura. Hayashi and his men meet Kazuma Kiryu at Mizuki's bar, Ares, on top of the Millennium Tower. Hayashi corner Kiryu and demands Haruka be handed over. Kiryu resists, defeating them. Yakuza 2 In Yakuza 2, he has left the Omi Alliance and started working for Ryuji Goda and Go-Ryu Clan. Hayashi and seven men are sent to attack the transformer room that serves as The Florist's new surveillance point in the Millennium Tower. He is once again defeated and knocked uncounscious by Kazuma Kiryu leaving his fate unknown. Yakuza Dead Souls A lone, mysterious figure in drab clothing crosses the paths of Shun Akiyama and Hana of Sky Finance, using a low-hanging baseball cap to conceal his identity. On a mission, the mystery man descends down the stairs towards the entrance of a building inhabited by members of a family under the Tojo clan. As he calls for the underground elevator, he is soon approached from behind by an unnamed Yakuza who enquires about his intentions for being there. Silent, the figure turns and suddenly bites the Yakuza's neck, killing him. The family members residing on the top floor witness the attack through a security camera feed and draw their weapons while the elevator approaches from below. The elevator opens, prompting the Yakuza to empty their guns into the lanky and sickly looking figure. Despite multiple gunshot wounds all over his body (including a bullet to the head), the man remains standing, looking towards them to reveal his red glowing eyes. The family are slaughtered and thusly reanimated as zombies, before taking to the streets of Kamurocho to wreak havok and begin to spread their newfound infection. It is later revealed in Part 3 that the attacker is none other than Hiroshi Hayashi of the Omi Alliance. Hayashi appears in the lift again as Ryuji warns the last yakuza family. Once the lift opens, Hayashi disappears and they shocked, but Hayashi jumps to the top of the lift where they cannot catch him. After this, Hayashi comes down the lift as they notice him and Hayashi is on the table, ready to bite a yakuza. The yakuza shoot him, but Hayashi avoids the bullets and bites each yakuza in quick succession. Finally, he bites the yakuza officer and Ryuji counterattacks him away from the last yakuza, Hayashi jumps back, but his cap has been knocked off his head. Then Hayashi shows his face to Ryuji and says "Sweet...Death...." Hayashi subsequently tries to run away but Ryuji shoots him and then Hayashi jumps, breaking the wall. After Hayashi is defeated, he recognizes Kiryu and has flashback where he had a talk with a Arms Dealer, DD, about his plans. Then Nikaido shot him and DD put a zombie virus on Hayashi's neck called Thanatos. Hayashi's last words were "Sweet...Death..." before he died. Appearance Hayashi is tall and thin, with a similarly shaped head. He wears a black business suit over white shirt, a pair of matching black dress pants, a matching black tie and a pair of black leather shoes. His hair appears to be curly, but close-shaved similar to a Caesar haircut. Personality Fighting Style Gallery Yakuza ykz-hiroshi-hayashi.jpg|Hayashi appearance in Yakuza|link=Hiroshi Hayashi ykz-hiroshi-hayashi-portrait.jpg|Close up Hayashi|link=Hiroshi Hayashi Hiroshi Hayashi 02.jpg Hiroshi Hayashi (Yakuza 1) 02.jpg Hiroshi Hayashi.jpg Yakuza 2 Hiroshihayashiy1.jpg Yakuza: Dead Souls Hayashi_OTE_DS.jpg Hayashi in Yakuza Dead Souls.jpg Hayashi Zombie.jpg Ryu ga Gotoku Online N_Hiroshi_Hayashi_Card.png Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Omi Alliance Category:Zombies Category:Prototypes Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Bosses Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters